


pretty petals

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Florist Dean, M/M, Tattooed Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers are awesome. Having them etched into Cas' skin just makes them a hundred times more awesome than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty petals

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #10: Garden

Seeing the twisted expression of distaste on the woman’s face as she hastily turned away, Dean felt like chucking one of the miniature pots by the register at her judgmental fucking head. The bell above the door tinkled as the door shut behind her, and Cas snorted at his side.

“Dean, honestly, don’t worry about it. I’ve gotten worse, believe me.”

“It’s stupid,” Dean hissed, shoving the twenty into the register and slamming its drawer closed.

“A lot of people don’t like tattooes. That’s their preference.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t like sweaters with cats on them either, and did you see _me_ makin’ lemon face at _her?”_

Cas just shook his head fondly, flicking droplets of water off his fingers. He stepped down off the ladder and shut the glass case behind the counter, where humid air kept the pre-made displays fresh. Underneath the rolled sleeves of his cardigan, his tattoos remained on proud display, which Dean was grateful for. He didn’t know what he’d do if someone’s pissant attitude made Cas want to hide himself and cover all that gorgeous ink up.

It wasn’t anything provocative or even _inappropriate,_ for God’s sake – no blood or tits or curse words. Most of it – namely, what was generally on display in public – was _flowers,_ which made it all the more ridiculous when people stared. Why was it you could see plants on a shelf and not bat an eye but blanch as soon as you saw the same on someone’s skin? It boggled Dean’s mind, not least because he himself found his boyfriend’s tats beautiful.

Those people that disapproved so openly would probably feel pretty shitty if they knew the reasoning behind the majority of those tattoos. Most of them were meant as physical representations of his love and loyalty to his siblings – gladiolus for Michael, lilies for Hannah, delphiniums for Gabriel, violets for Inias, and baby’s breath for little Samandriel. Carnations for his mother, bellflowers for his father, and all of it connected with vines and leaves in a trail leading to his heart. Only recently had a cluster of flowers been added there – amaranth, honeysuckle, and iris. Those were Dean’s.

Dean had been selling flowers for years, but he’d never felt as emotionally connected to them as he had when he saw that tattoo on Cas’ chest.

With these thoughts in mind, Dean snatched Cas’ wrist before he could walk away, dragging him in for a scorching kiss. When he’d pulled back, Cas breathed, “What was that for?”

“Don’t want you to forget how much I love you, is all.”

“I don’t think I could forget that.” Cas pointedly tapped a finger over his heart, grinned like the sap he was, and continued on his way.


End file.
